Through the eye's of a tiger
by Xandranda
Summary: Never put a tiger in a cage, eventually they go mad. Genetic Experiments on the other hand, some times should be, though they will fight.
1. disclaimer character profiles

I don't own a sausage, or the gundam wing cast, only the five girls below and Dc L who will appear later. Disclaimer over now, on with the new one. Let me know what you all think, as usual, five reviews I will update although this will start after the next chapter. See you all soon, Xandrandra xx  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^  
  
Through the eyes of a tiger  
  
Summary: "collect and use the five experiments to help end this war." Was their mission, falling in love with them wasn't.  
  
Own character bios  
  
Name: Jade Tarison Age: 16 Hair: black waist length. Normal style: twin braids Eyes: black/ very dark blue Likes: cooking, cleaning, reading Dislikes: cats, dust, untidiness History: Chinese origins, family believes her to be very busy at a boarding school on one of the colonies Length of time in laboratory: 8 months  
  
Name: Katrina Dintari Age: 16 Hair: blonde shoulder length Normal style: ponytail Eyes: green Likes: computer games, shopping Dislikes: interruptions, her things being messed about with History: family think her to be at school and too stubborn to call or write. Length of time in laboratory: 11 months  
  
Name: Zebanie Simaron Age: 17 Hair: black shoulder length with bangs Normal style: loose ponytail Eyes: dark blue with light blue flecks Likes: TV, food, clubbing, dancing, shopping Dislikes: her room being tidy History: in orphanage from the age of 2, ran away when she was 16 Length of time in laboratory: 1 year 2 months  
  
Name: Chloe Handerson Age: 16 Hair: brown elbow length Normal style: low pigtails Eyes: brown/red Likes: theatre and playing cello Dislikes: arguments, getting people into trouble, violation of anyone's rights History: Missing presumed dead after car crash with family, no body found Length of time in laboratory: 2 years  
  
Name: Alexandra Age: 18 Hair: dirty blonde with red natural highlights Normal style: boyish crop Eyes: grey/green "like a fog" Likes: nearly everything, mainly skating, singing (and playing guitar but that's a secret!) Dislikes: laboratories, Mexican food History: amnesia from the age of 5 and certain lengths of time missing in between now and then. Only remembered 1st name, age, origins, how to talk, plus a few other things since Length of time in laboratory: about 10 years, changed labs frequently 


	2. Compromisos and introductions

Okay, the first real chapter, disclaimer and character profiles where in the last one so after this, five reviews and I will; try to update though I can't really promise s I am using my lovely boyfriends to update as it is! Well, enjoy, I hope. See you soon, Xandrandra xx  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^  
  
Chapter 1: Compromisos and introductions  
  
'Did anyone hear that?' asked duo. 'Hear what?' asked Heero 'That clunking sound!' he answered 'It's coming from up ahead.' Wufei said pointing up to the front of the line. 'Ahh!' gasped Quatre. In front of him a dark shape with two bright eyes had appeared in front of him. The five boys could see the shadow turn around in the small place the air vent provided and head off at an amazing pace in the direction I had come from. The boys followed but not quite as quickly. 'How'd he turn around in this vent? I can barely crawl in it let alone.' wondered duo out loud 'Shut up Maxwell.' Wufei said from behind the American. The five exited the shaft in a corridor; Heero saw a door half open a few meters down the corridor, the five entered it. It was pitch black and there were no windows, Wufei turned on the lights. The room was home to five containment cells. The cells were cube shaped and about 5metres each way, the front wall was clear and there seemed to be nothing there, but every now and again electricity crackled down and across. Four of the cells were empty but around the fifth four people were talking to the last prisoner. They were all dressed the same, white t-shirts and shorts. The prisoner's eyes widened and pointed to the five pilots. She had long waist length black hair and very dark eyes. Her four companions turned around, there was another with black hair but her's was shoulder length and had thin bangs, the third also had shoulder length hair but her's was light blonde the fourth had elbow length wood brown hair. The fifth stepped forward and the other three out of the cells hid behind. The fifth had short cropped dirty blonde hair that had red streaks running through it, grey green eyes flashed half hidden under long bangs. 'Who are they?' asked Quatre. 'Yo me encargo ayuda ella salir.' 'Leave it to me. Help her get out.' Translated Trowa, 'Spanish.' 'Fine. We'll find out what they know.' Said Heero taking a step forward. 'Ah querido.' Said the leader of the other group mockingly. The two advanced on each other to the centre of the room, Heero was the first to "attack" by drawing his gun. The Spaniard easily disarmed him with a high spin kick, then knocked his legs out from under him with the other, caught the gun and aimed at his head. Heero, from his position on the floor could do nothing. 'We're trying to help you! Please listen!' said Quatre taking half a step forward. 'Say what?' asked duo 'Their shirts, the numbers. They're the experiments we're here to, collect.' Said Wufei catching on. 'You're the gundam pilots?' asked one of the girls by the cell. 'Yeah, well, duh!' said Duo 'Yo rendirse!' said the Spaniard pulling Heero to his feet and returning his gun 'lo siento, tu mirar querer guardas.' 'Anyway, who's for getting out of here?' asked duo. 'We are.' Chorused the girls. After disabling the electric field which the Spaniard did with ease and without setting of any alarms, even the well hidden ones, the 10 set off again through the vents. After about twenty minutes crawling about the Spaniard, who was third in line, Heero in the lead and the blonde girl behind him, stopped, causing duo to crash to a halt also. 'Do you mind? We are trying to escape!' said duo 'Hurry up.' Said Heero 'Don't blame me! The one in front of me stopped!' The Spaniard muttered something and turned down a completely different shaft to them, still muttering. 'Uh, Trowa, what does "tonto" mean?' duo asked as he watched the shadow crawl down the vent. 'Idiot.' Trowa said simply. 'Oh. Hey Heero. That Spanish guy went down here. What do we do?' 'Follow.' Said a girl at the back. 'Al has escaped through these vents before, trust me when I say follow.' 'Fine,' said Heero. Everyone followed the Spaniard and soon enough they were outside and calmly walking through dense forest in silence. Soon the gundams loomed up in front of the 10, the boys felt inwardly proud at the reaction they got from their five companions. The girls all gasped and then gapped in awe. One whistled and the Spaniard let an appreciative smile settle on the pale face, and then sat on Heavyarms' foot. 'There should be room for two in a gundam but I'm afraid you'll have to sit on the floor.' Said Quatre. 'We've had worse, trust me!' Said the blonde, 'okay girls, grab a guy!' 'Now before you throw yourselves at us girls, how about some names, ages.vital statistics?' Duo asked with a broad grin. Wufei clipped him round the back of the head. 'Jade, Jade Tarison.' Said the girl with long black hair laughing, 'I'm 16, bra size.' 'You're wearing one?' 'Oh ha ha. I wouldn't have said anyway.' 'I'm Katrina. 16.' said the blonde. 'Simaron, Zebanie Simaron, please call me Zeb. I hate hearing my full name almost as much as seeing it spelt!' said the black haired girl with bangs. 'Oh, and I'm 17, by a month and a bit!' 'Chloe, 16.' Said the brown haired girl. 'And over there, that's Alexandra, she is.' Zeb started, pointing to the Spaniard on Heavyarms. 'A girl!' said Duo his eyes wide. 'Yeah wouldn't guess with the low voice and hair cut would you! She.' '.is capable of speaking for herself.' Said the Spaniard from behind Zeb making her jump. 'You speak English!' duo said 'Observant aren't you!' said Zeb without cracking the smile that her eyes showed. The Spaniard ignored him, 'my name is Alexandra, call me Alex, I'm 18.' 'No she's not.' Said jade in a loud whisper. 'She's as good as.' Chloe replied. 'Let's go. You're probably all very tired.' Said Quatre, seeing the up coming argument. The girls paired off with the guys and went to the different gundams. ^And I get the perverted one! Thanks girls! ^ Alex thought as she headed for Deathsythe.  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^  
  
'So, Alex is it?' asked duo She was currently sitting sideways behind his chair on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her. Her head was to his left and her feet to his right. 'Uh huh. Which one are you?' she asked. 'Duo Maxwell,' he answered. She moved round so she was sitting beside him on his left side so she could face him. 'What's your gundam called? She asked. 'Deathsythe. You obviously knew we were coming for you, so, how come you weren't given any information on us?' asked duo 'We were.' She smirked 'And.' 'Well, to tell you the truth, I have the attention span of a gnat when it comes to reading so I just didn't bother!' she said Duo laughed at the face she pulled as she spoke. 'So what are the others called?' 'The blonde one is Quatre Rabarber Winner; he pilots Sandrock, Wufei, Chang Wufei, the uptight Chinese guy, he pilots the Shenlong, a.k.a, Nataku. Trowa Barton.' 'Tall one with bangs pilots Heavyarms.' Alex cut in, 'so that means Heero Yuy must be the one I attacked. Oh dear, hope he doesn't hold that against me, I really did think you five were guards! Heero pilots the Wing Zero doesn't he? Hey, why are you giving me that look?' Duo was looking extremely perplexed. 'I thought you said you had the attention span of a gnat and didn't bother to read anything!' 'I do, I didn't, the girls were talking,' she then lowered her eyes and her voice, 'I was taken for testing halfway through.' The silence that followed continued all the way back to Quatre's mansion. Duo opened the cockpit door and helped Alex down onto the platform that ran from one end of the lit expanse of space to the other. 'Sangriento infierno!' Alex gasped, 'sheesh it's dark! Isn't there supposed to be stars and a moon somewhere up there?' she added looking up. 'We're in a cave' Duo told her as the other 8 came over to them. 'Hey Chloe, did you know we're in a cave?' asked Alex Chloe and Trowa were coming from a different direction from the rest so Alex had to turn away from the so she could ask this. 'Yea.' Chloe caught the pleading look that settled in Alex's green grey eyes, so did Trowa. 'Oh, what type of cave? Did the sea make it in the side of a cliff or did you dig it out with machines?' Chloe asked. 'We, just dug about and found this huge hole in the rock,' Duo told her, Trowa watched relief spread through all of Alex's features. 'Yes.' Said Quatre, 'I had the mansion's extra wing built above it, now there's an elevator going from here up into it. 'Elevator?' asked Alex then stopped. Luckily she was still facing away from the main group so they couldn't see her blush and anxiety fill her eyes. The main group looked a little confused, Chloe just gulped, uncertain of an explanation, Trowa then took things into his own hands. 'The room you stand in with a rope on top that pulls you up and down. You sound like you could have learned English from someone whose from England so you may know it as a lift.' 'Oh, lift, right, got it, thank you.' The last two words were very sincere. 'Come on!' said Duo bouncing up and putting an arm around Alex's shoulder and leading her toward the lift, 'we need you girls to get settled in, you'll have to start high school the day after tomorrow to keep a low profile!' 'High school? Mierda!' was all Trowa heard from Alex as she was towed away by a persistent duo. Strange girl, he thought to himself and noted how she only swore in Spanish, or was sometimes sarcastic in it, another yell in Spanish about uniforms made him inwardly flinch, smirk and quietly chuckle to himself. Maybe it was a good thing that he was the only other person in the group apart from Alex who spoke Spanish; even Heero would raise an eyebrow at the language she was using.  
  
^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^***^ 


	3. Danyo make friends

Okay, finished this one ages ago, forgot to update, sorry! Don't think that this is as good at the last one but hopefully the next 17 chapters will satisfy you. Will update as soon as I can,  
  
Enjoy  
  
Xandrandra xx

Chapter 3: Danyo make friends  
  
'Onna, what do you think you are doing?'  
  
Duo rushed over to Alex, who still hadn't moved,  
  
'Duo...' Heildi started  
  
'Shut up. I don't even know you and I already don't like you.' Zeb said going over to Alex.  
  
Quatre rushed by the three and disappeared through another corridor; Duo got up and followed him.  
  
'Who the hell are these people? And who is he?' asked Sally.  
  
'These are the girls we collected from the lab last night. They are staying with us.' Said Heero.  
  
'And he is?' asked Sally point to Alex.  
  
'She is right here! You can talk to me you know!' she said trying to sit up.  
  
Trowa, who was now crouching at her right side put a hand to her shoulder and held her down.  
  
'I think you have broken it, take some pain killers first.' He advised.  
  
'Yes doctor Tro. Isn't this a shame? Now I can't write manyana at high school! Well, can't be helped.' She said with a smile.  
  
Duo arrived at that point with a glass of water and some painkillers; he helped Alex take them by supporting her head and shoulders.  
  
'I'm sorry, I didn't know you where with the boys, I should have got the facts straight first.' Said sally trying to come over and help.  
  
'Keep away from her.' Said Zeb standing up and placing herself between the two.  
  
Katrina silently joined her with Jade on her other side, Chloe stood behind them keeping an eye on her friend on the floor who was now being eased into a sitting position. Her arm was twisted the wrong way at the elbow; bent backward at the wrist and her hand was covered in blood that was running from her knuckles and fingers. Trowa was carefully feeling for any other broken bones.  
  
'You have dislocated your shoulder and elbow, your wrist has been cracked and most of your fingers are broken too.' He told her.  
  
She pulled her arm away from him carefully and felt the damage, and then she wrenched her shoulder back into place and then her elbow. Trowa grabbed both her arms, to stop her doing anything else. Chloe had gone quite pale and Duo looked like he needed to puke.  
  
'Alex, you're as bad as Heero.' He moaned.  
  
'Shut up and introduce us.' She told him  
  
'Oh, yeah. Well, this is Heildi, she's my partner in the scrap industry, this is Releena, pure pacifist and ruler of the Sanc Kingdom, and you've met sally Po.'  
  
'I'm a preventer, Wufei's partner. I do apologise, I didn't know the experiments where actually people.'  
  
'Si. Everyone was surprised by that fact. But no preocupacions, if I found you in mis amigos casa and I didn't know you, I would have done the same thing.' Alex said stonily.  
  
'I've found the first aid kit.' Said Quatre coming through the door.  
  
'Come on,' said Heero leading the way past Quatre.  
  
Everyone followed, except Alex who was a little behind. Trowa and Duo help get her on her feet, when she was standing up she wobbled a bit, Duo grabbed her around the waist to keep her up.  
  
'What happened?' he asked noticing her shifting her weight.  
  
'Uno minuto I'm doing me dishes, the next I'm being thrown across the cocina. Is this a regular occurrence?' she asked  
  
'No. You okay?' duo asked concerned.  
  
'Si.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Si, can we go? I'm bleeding everywhere!' she said  
  
'Oh, right.' He said helping her walk through the door.  
  
Good couple thought Trowa who walked behind the pair, why can't Duo and me switch places? He shook his head, what was he thinking. The door led to the main sitting room. It was large and cosy, lots of chairs, a few tables, a TV, pictures and a patio that led into the garden. Duo led Alex to the large sofa that was empty. Trowa came and sat next to the two on Alex's right with the large first aid kit on the table. He asked Jade to get him a clean cloth to he could clean up her hand, Quatre had to go with her to show her where everything was.  
  
'Why are you here?' Heero asked Sally,  
  
'To inform you about a new threat, they call themselves "excess" we haven't been able to trace the name to any sort of a lead as of yet but we are still trying.'  
  
'Excess?' asked Alex.  
  
'Yes. Strange I know. It would help if we had a lead to follow; we thought you guys may have heard something.'  
  
'No...' Wufei started,  
  
'Get me a pencil and some paper.' Alex said her eyes closed and her head on the back of the sofa.  
  
'Why?' asked Wufei.  
  
'Just do it.' Katrina snapped.  
  
'Here you are.' Said Heildi who had acted straight away.  
  
Alex placed the paper on the coffee table in front of her, her right arm on Trowa's lap; she lent forward, picked up the pen in her left hand and started to draw. The image was more of a symbol, a square with diagonal lines through to each corner and an "S" behind. Around the square Alex continued to draw a very ornate pattern. Her audience watched on in wonder as she finished her 7cm by 7cm doodle.  
  
'What's that?' asked jade from behind the sofa as she handed Trowa the things.  
  
'The group isn't called excess, Sally, you have picked up on this group by audio am I correct?' Alex said sitting back and letting Trowa clean up her hand.  
  
'Yes, how did you know?'  
  
'This is the group's symbol. The group is called, "Xinder Seethe" shortened to X S, just the letters, though it does sound like the word excess.' Alex explained.  
  
'I'll run this though the computer to see if I can confirm anything.' Heero said taking the paper.  
  
'Look up "gecko" as well then.' Alex advised.  
  
Heero nodded once and left the room. Trowa was now seeing how to put Alex's wrist completely straight again, he had cleaned up her hand but it was still bleeding too much to see the damage done. He then put his hands above and below her wrist,  
  
'Anyone who gets queasy better look away now and cover your ears.' Laughed Alex.  
  
As Chloe, jade, Heildi, Releena, Quatre and duo averted eyes and ears Trowa pulled and pushed the wrist back into position with a few scraping noises. Then cleaned up the blood that was now all over her hand again, he then wrapped her knuckles in some absorbent material to hold back the bleeding while he thought about what to do next.  
  
'I think you should stop the bleeding before you do anything else.' Alex whispered as the room got back into a loud conversation about why Releena and Heildi where here.  
  
'I know, but I don't understand why there is so much blood.' He said gently holding her hand without gripping it.  
  
'Trowa, I just punched an iron hinge, it is most likely that I have cut down to the bone on my fingers and knuckles.' She said calmly.  
  
'I never thought of that.' He said taking off the blood soaked material and replacing it, 'now, how to stop the bleeding?' he wondered out loud.  
  
Alex lent over him to Quatre who was sitting in a chair; she lent her good arm on Trowa's legs to keep her upright.  
  
'Quatre,' she said, 'I need to stick ma mano in salt water, it's the only thing I know that will stop this amount of bleeding.'  
  
'Oh, I guess the bathroom off of the kitchen, do you want me to show you?' he answered understanding her.  
  
'No, I'll be fine on my own.' She picked up a few things from the table and left the room alone.  
  
Heero came back into the room just after she left, with a bundle of papers in his hands; he handed them to sally and sat down. The room had now gone quiet, all where waiting to see if Alex had been right.  
  
'I can't believe it. It's all here. The last few attacks, everything.' Said Sally flicking through the pages, she turned to the four girls, 'how did she know?'  
  
'We're as much in the dark as you are.' Admitted Zeb.  
  
'First time I've heard her talking of anything like that.' Said Chloe.  
  
'I think I'll go check on her, she's taking a while and she might want some help.' Said Duo starting to get up.  
  
'No, I'll go.' Said Heero leaving the room again.  
  
She sat on the side of the bath with her right hand in salt water, the bleeding was stopping but she really didn't care. How could this happen, they had been wiped out long ago, that was the reason she ended up at that laboratory. She stood up and dried her hand, she cleaned it and looked at the damage, nothing that wouldn't heal, but she had been right, cut to the bone, definite scar tissue as an end result. She tried to wrap it up but doing that one handed wasn't easy, however many times she tried it just came loose, her head was pounding with images of the laboratories, she had been in so many and had caused the destruction of most, how could they still exist and how, why hadn't she... she slammed her good fist against the wall. She sank to her knees, her right arm lying on the floor, useless.  
  
'Alex?'  
  
She looked up; Heero was standing in the doorway, looking at her.  
  
'Hola Heero! What's up?' she said brightly, smiling.  
  
'Sally says that XS has been talking of declaring war on earth. They are a colony base military outfit. They have the most lethal soldiers....'  
  
'But they don't have the gundam pilots.' She grinned, looking at him.  
  
'How did you know about XS, and what do "gecko" have to do with them?' he asked coldly.  
  
Alex hung her head and once again tried to do up her bandages. They fell off again; she picked them up and tried again.  
  
'How did you know?' he asked again.  
  
'I used to be in one of their labs, they lost their support and their funding and I was shipped to that last one. I thought XS was acabado for good, they killed so many people during their experiments, I can't believe that this is their way of getting their own back.' She said fiddling with the bandage.  
  
'And gecko?'  
  
'They mainly train soldiers, but they were also into experimentation with drugs etc. I thought the two might be connected, I heard them talk when I was back in their lab.' She told him. 'Now will you leave me alone so I can concentrate on this?'  
  
She turned her back on him and re bandaged her hand. She heard him leave and walk back to the others she heard more footsteps, he had turned around, hadn't he pried enough? She could explain half of the things she knew so why was he trying to get her to. The footsteps paused at the bathroom door.  
  
'I said leave me alone.' She picked up the bandages from her lap from the umpteenth time, her back to the door.  
  
The footsteps stopped next to her; out of the corner of her eye she could see one black sock and one blue sock and the bottoms of black trousers. From the odd socks she could tell it was duo, she had noticed that when she was lying on the floor he wore blue and black. The boy took the bandages from her hands lifted her arm up and efficiently bandaged it; it was obvious he had done this before. She looked at him, she was sure she was in for more interrogation! When he was finished with her arm he sat down next to her, leaning his back against the wall, she moved next to him so she was on his right.  
  
'I can't explain very well so there's not much point in me trying.' She told him, sighing.  
  
'Only tell me what you want me to know, Heero can be very abrupt.' He told her starting to get up.  
  
She grabbed his hand and held on so he couldn't get up; he looked at her with his violet eyes full of questions.  
  
'The lab that we just got out of belonged to the geckos. They work with XS, giving them modified soldiers, mainly through use of drugs. I'm not sure about the girls, but I was going to be in one of the next few shipments. XS control all of their soldiers through electronic collars; gecko buys the soldiers from all over the world and then erases all knowledge of their existence. Some of the soldiers have no control over what they do, we have to stop them.' She blurted out.  
  
Duo sat down by her side again, he looked at her face, and it was obvious that she was hiding something, something that was too horrible to ask her to tell. There was a reason she was going to be shipped, he wondered why. He would have to contact the doctors, they were behind this, and the scientists always were, he would find out as much as he could.  
  
'Duo.'  
  
His train of thought was broken by Alex's voice.  
  
'Are you okay, you spaced out. I'm sure that's not normal for you, being serio I mean.' She said half grinning.  
  
Duo looked down and saw that their hands were still joined. Their eyes met, they stayed like that for a few seconds,  
  
'Some one is going to come looking if we're not back pronto.' Alex said, not breaking eye contact.  
  
'Yeah.' duo said, not sure of what to say.  
  
He stood up then half pulled and half-lifted Alex to her feet, they ended up nose to nose, Alex's breathing was normal although she was sure her could hear her heart pounding, what was she feeling? Why did she...  
  
'Alex? Duo?' Chloe's voice made them look over to the door  
  
They both took a step back as she rounded the door.  
  
'There you are. We were wondering what was keeping you. Duo, sally wants to speak to you, and Alex, Releena and Heildi have offered to take us shopping.' She said tidying up.  
  
'Estupendo.' Said Alex rolling her eyes.  
  
Duo headed for the door, he took a quick look back at Alex, she was watching him, and she gave a half smile and a nod as he left. Chloe made Alex a sling and helped her put it on.  
  
'Chloe?' Alex asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'When you're with someone, and you get a warm tingling feeling in the top of your stomach, and your heart beats faster and your head doesn't really work properly. What illness is that?' she asked.  
  
'I don't think that's an illness, I'd call it a crush.' She said, than looking at her friend she asked. 'Did you feel that when duo was here?'  
  
'Hmmm.' She answered not listening, still looking at the door.  
  
'Oh my god Alex! You've got a crush on Duo Maxwell!' Chloe squeaked.  
  
Alex didn't hear, her head was picturing those two eyes.Okay, not my best chapter but hey! I shall try to update this pretty quickly as I have finished it, it defiantly has a Mary sue quality to it but I liked the story, if I ever get time, I might re-do it. But, please review, as I haven't had any so far! And it makes me sad as well as my characters, so, pretty please with sprinkles, sauce and chocolate bits? (Don't like cherries)  
  
Pretty button, pretty button, push it... push it....  
  
TA xx 


End file.
